Air Force Academy, Colorado
|subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = El Paso County |government_footnotes = |government_type = U.S. Air Force |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |area_footnotes = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 26.0 |area_land_km2 = 26.0 |area_water_km2 = 0.0 |area_total_sq_mi = 10.0 |area_land_sq_mi = 10.0 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.0 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 6680 |population_density_km2 = 289.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 750.9 |timezone = MST |utc_offset = -7 |timezone_DST = MDT |utc_offset_DST = -6 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 38 |latm = 59 |lats = 26 |latNS = N |longd = 104 |longm = 51 |longs = 38 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 08-00870 |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} Air Force Academy is a census-designated place (CDP) in El Paso County, Colorado, United States. The CDP includes a large portion of the grounds of the United States Air Force Academy, including the cadet housing facilities. The population was 6,680 at the 2010 census.Colorado Trend Report 2: State and Complete Places (Sub-state 2010 Census Data). Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed 2011-02-25. The USAF Academy Post Office (ZIP Codes 80840 and 80841) serves the area. Geography Air Force Academy is located at (38.990440, -104.860674) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 10.0 square miles (26.0 km²), all of it land. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 7,526 people, 1,128 households, and 1,112 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 750.9 people per square mile (290.0/km²). There were 1,238 housing units at an average density of 123.5 per square mile (47.7/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 83.6% White, 5.8% African American, 0.8% Native American, 2.8% Asian, 0.3% Pacific Islander, 3.1% from other races, and 3.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 8.7% of the population. There were 1,128 households out of which 82.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 90.2% were married couples living together, 5.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 1.4% were non-families. 1.3% of all households were made up of individuals and none had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.60 and the average family size was 3.62. In the CDP the population was spread out with 24.2% under the age of 18, 49.2% from 18 to 24, 24.4% from 25 to 44, 2.0% from 45 to 64, and 0.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 21 years. For every 100 females there were 191.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 235.8 males. All these statistics are typical for United States military bases. The median income for a household in the CDP was $43,417, and the median income for a family was $43,264. Males had a median income of $7,307 versus $15,464 for females. The per capita income is $11,088. 3.2% of families and 2.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.6% of those under the age of 18 and none of those 65 and older. See also *Outline of Colorado **Index of Colorado-related articles *State of Colorado **Colorado cities and towns ***Colorado census designated places **Colorado counties ***El Paso County, Colorado **Colorado metropolitan areas ***Front Range Urban Corridor ***South Central Colorado Urban Area ***Colorado Springs, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area *Rampart Range *United States Air Force Academy References External links *United States Air Force Academy website Category:Populated places in Colorado Category:Census-designated places in Colorado Category:United States Air Force Academy